crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Goin' Underground
Goin' Underground is the third level of the Desert Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and the twenty-third overall. As with all normal levels, there are 6 Gobbos to collect. Walkthrough Watch the pattern and timing of the intermittent platforms over the Lava Pit. One appears as the other drops, so jump to the first, wait, then jump to where the other one is about to appear. From there, jump to the ground, then pass the door on the side and hit the Red Button. Now return to the Lava Pit, jump to the closest intermittent platform, quick-turn and jump up to the platform above, where you'll grab the RED CRYSTAL. At the end of the tunnel, there's a Smash Box that contains GOBBO #1, and a Locked Door that you can't open yet. So, all that's left is the normal door for you to go through. There's another door to your left, but ignore it for now. Instead, cross the Rafts as they appear in front of you, then take the series of three platforms that seems to lead to nowhere in the corner. Stay on the last one and you'll move across the room. Jump to the stack of Smash Boxes at the end and get the GREEN CRYSTAL from the bottom one. From there, cross the crumbling blocks to GOBBO #2 and ride the Rafts back to the entrance to this room. Now, take the second door. The two Smash Boxes that sit in front of you where you enter hold GOBBO #3 and the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Now, watch the pattern of moving platforms ahead and make sure they're in place to grant you access to the stable platforms as you go out to the Gold Key and back. Once you're done, go out the door, through the other door beside it, and down the tunnel to the Locked Door in the starting area. Inside, hit the Red Button to start a timer. Immediately hop onto the Driving Platform and ride it to the far right ledge to hit the Red Button there before the alarm goes off. This pattern continues with Red Buttons then appearing in the near left ledge, the near right, then the far left. Once you've hit all five Red Buttons, a platforms appears back near the entrance that lets you reach the high Smash Box, containing GOBBO #4. Enter the other door to continue. inside, pass the Cage and jump into the water. Underwater, destroy the left Swimming Dantini and smash the crate beside him for the PURPLE CRYSTAL. Go to the opposite side to get the Silver Key and then re-enter the tunnel to leave the water. Above, open the Cage and hit the Red Button. Climb the platforms that have appeared over the land. At the top, cross the Lava Pit via the crumbling platform and hit the Red Button, then return. Climb underneath the Monkey Bars, staying well away from the Stomping Dantini when he stomps, and drop onto GOBBO #5 at the end. Go back the same way (if the Stomping Dantini knocks you, you still live, since it's safe ground below). Smash the first crate to find the BLUE CRYSTAL, which will let you now open the Crystal Door. Inside, yes, it's another Ghost Race Challenge. When you reach the Jelly, you can opt to take the crumbling platform to the side to reach the Silver Key first, then return and use the Jelly to make a long jump to the next column. If you opted instead to follow the Ghost's path and do the Jelly jump in the first place, you get a Balloon ride back to the exit pathway. Gobbos *The first Gobbo is by the Locked Door in the first area in a Smash Box. *The second Gobbo is on a platform over Lava in the second area. *The third Gobbo is inside the left Smash Box in the third area. *The fourth Gobbo is in the floating Smash Box in the fourth area. *The fifth Gobbo is on a floating platform under the Monkey Bars in the fifth area. *The sixth Gobbo is obtained in the Crystal Door Challenge as a Ghost Race Challenge. Go through the area as fast as you can and you will reach the Silver Key. Then, go back and find the Cage and collect the Gobbo. Coloured Crystals *The RED CRYSTAL is disguised as a White Crystal and sits on top of a platform in the first area. *In the second area there are two Smash Boxes stacked on top of each other, the GREEN CRYSTAL is inside the bottom one. *The YELLOW CRYSTAL is inside the Smash Box on the right of the door in the third area. *The PURPLE CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box in the underwater area. *The BLUE CRYSTAL is in the Smash Box closest to the Lava in the fifth area. Hazards *Lava Soundtrack *Track 13 "Cave 4" *Track 12 "Cave 3" *Track 16 "Cave 6" *Track 13 "Cave 4" *Track 15 "Cave 5" *Track 14 "Underwater 1" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" Items * 90x White Crystals (35 before the Crystal Door and 55 in the Ghost Race Challenge, but it is impossible to get them all). * 6x Gobbos * 5x Coloured Crystals * 2x Silver Keys Gallery Trivia *The level's title is a pun on the 1979 album from British punk rock band The Jam. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Normal Levels Category:Levels on Desert Island Category:Levels with the Ghost Race Game Category:Underwater Levels Category:Crystal Door Challenges Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Volcanic Levels